


E-Tank

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Interrogation, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: "So, what? I talk, and I get to eat?"Contrary to popular opinion, Zero did, in fact, have a heart.





	E-Tank

Axl bolted upright in his seat, wincing as his handcuffs scraped the metal table which he had been dozing on. Zero had entered the room.

The red Hunter's expression was a mask, betraying none of his thoughts. In one hand, he held a datapad. In the other, he had a bright blue, shiny, fresh E-Tank. As Axl watched, he slowly, deliberately set it in the middle of the table with a dull _thunk_.

Axl continued staring at it despite himself. He hadn't eaten or had a proper sleep in a recharge machine in a week. Did Zero know that? Was this how the Maverick Hunters interrogated their prisoners? If so, he'd seen worse. A lot worse. It was almost funny how simple this was.

"So, what? I talk, and I get to eat?"

He gritted his teeth and drummed his fingers on the table, trying not to think about the rich, concentrated fuel waiting in that canister...

Damn it, he'd have told Zero anything he wanted to know if he'd just asked. Now it galled him that he couldn't pull his eyes away from this one E-Tank; he must have looked like just another desperate criminal for Zero to deal with.

But he was so _hungry_.

Zero was still holding on to the E-Tank on the table, his icy blue eyes watching Axl closely. Without a word, he picked the E-Tank back up, opened it, and offered it to Axl. The younger Reploid blinked for a few moments before he took it – awkwardly, with both hands. Zero must have known he couldn't open it himself.

"Thanks," Axl said. Seeing Zero's impassive face, he grinned and held up the E-Tank in a mock toast. "Here's to your health."

Zero rolled his eyes and waited as Axl drank.


End file.
